


I still determine my future

by LeeHyunjin



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeHyunjin/pseuds/LeeHyunjin
Summary: To save his best friend and the world, Kamui sacrificed his life.  But before his soul can wander into the hereafter, a mysterious woman appears and wants to grant him a wish as a reward for his selflessness.  Pairs: Subaru x Kamui, Sorata x Arashi and others indicated.
Relationships: Arisugawa Sorata/Kishuu Arashi, Monou Fuuma/Nekoi Yuzuriha, Shirou Kamui/Sumeragi Subaru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	I still determine my future

Prologue: Wish 

When he opened his eyes, Kamui was floating in endless darkness. Still foggy, he looked around but couldn't make out exactly where he was. It was also a mystery to him how he had come to this place. The last thing he could remember was the horror in Fuma's eyes the moment he seemed to realize what he had done.

This memory brought the black-haired man back to the here and now. Yes, he could remember again. He could remember the moment when he died. Died for Fuma, died for his friends, died for human existence. He had done his duty, his fate. But that realization didn't answer the question that preoccupied him most at the moment.

"Where am I?" The intensity, the volume of his own voice made Kamui flinch, while these four little words echoed seemingly endlessly in the eternity of this darkness. They were so loud that he put his hands over his ears and screwed up his eyes. It was unbearable. Almost impossible to take.

And then suddenly it was over. Not a word could be heard anymore. Kamui slowly opened his eyes again and carefully lowered his hands. What was presented to him at that moment left him speechless. Instead of still floating in this terrible emptiness, he was now standing in front of a house that reminded him of an old Shinto temple. The black-haired boy blinked in confusion. Was anyone trying to play a prank on him? If so, that line was as bad as it was confusing.

"Not at all, my dear Kamui. It is only thanks to me that you are here. And I can assure you that I am not a fan of small jokes. At least most of the time."

The sudden sound of a voice made Kamui flinch and whirl around. He stared wide-eyed at a woman with long black hair, dressed in a traditional kimono, kneeling by a small table. She held a mug of steaming tea in her hands and smiled at him.

This woman was everything, just not a person, the black-haired man could feel that clearly. Immediately his suspicion set in and he took a step back. "Who are you?" He wanted to know in a serious voice. But instead of answering his question, the stranger took a sip of her tea, but without letting her smile fall, let alone taking her eyes off him. Kamui hated that.

"You don't need to know my name, little Kamui. It's enough if I introduce myself as a friend. A friend who would like to return the favor from you.", The woman finally replied, but her words only sowed the seeds of the boy more doubt. He crossed his arms in denial and shook his head slightly.

"You're not a friend, I've never met you. Besides, I can't remember that you owe me any favors," Kamui replied, but not even remotely as snappy as he'd wanted. The stranger seemed to be amused by his negative attitude anyway.

"Of course I don't owe you a favor. I just want to thank you. Your selflessness saved this world and of course also the people who live in it. Isn't that worth a little favor on my part?" Replied the woman and looked in his eyes. Kamui couldn't help but feel that this woman didn't just want to thank him for being so philanthropic. There was more to it than that, he was sure of that.

The black-haired man shrugged his shoulders slightly. "I don't need anything and I don't want anything," he finally refused. He was not at all comfortable with this whole thing. Nothing and no one would grant a wish without expecting something in return. And he'd been through enough, he just wanted his peace.

"Little Kamui, I know you better then. I know how much you longed for a normal life. Without any magic. Without carrying the fate of the entire human race on your shoulders. And I know that this wish still remains is deeply anchored in you. If you want, I can fulfill this wish for you. You even get a small free supplement on top that, and I'm sure, not only you will be pleased. " The woman drank her tea again without taking her eyes off him.

And the black-haired man even found himself, to his shame, thinking about her offer. A normal life. Go to school, meet friends, have normal hobbies, later have a job and earn money, maybe even start a family. And all of this without having to reckon every day with being forced into a fight for the fate of the world in the next moment. It was too good to be true.

Kamui nibbled thoughtfully on his lower lip and looked back at the stranger, who was smiling gently at him and the patience seemed to be persona. He sighed in resignation and gave up his defensive stance, then nodded slightly. "Yes. Yes, I would," the boy finally agreed and the woman inclined her head slightly.

"That was a wise decision, little Kamui. Your wish is permitted. But remember one thing. In order to live a normal life, you have to forget your old life. Completely and without exception. To guarantee this, I will help you and take this ballast off your soul. Goodbye. "

And before Kamui could even realize what this meant to him, he went black.

Tbc


End file.
